You Can't Throw Me Away Like Michael
by Novak'd
Summary: OC, none of this is canon. No slash *Takes place after Season 7 Ep. 17. Lucifer/Hallucifer is the italicized words.* Jimmy N. and Castiel still share his body, even after Castiel's multiple deaths. Takes place at the mental hospital.
1. Humans Lie Little Brother

"Dean and Sam are coming to visit me today. I've made sure to have my coat washed, Jimmy and I have practiced the joke I will be performing when they arrive".

_Cassy they don't care; the Winchesters will just show up and leave. They don't want you Cas, you hurt Dean's baby brother, why would they want you back. They can't forgive you. _

"—I'll just sit here and wait for them to arrive".

"Cas don't believe him, they forgave you when you cured Sam. They love you, you're their family. When we find away to get us better, we'll be out of here with them".

_Oh Jimmy, always the optimistic one, don't listen to him Castiel. He's human, humans lie._


	2. It's not like Heaven, Castiel

"Jimmy… I'm just tired of being here, we have nobody", _Awww that's not true you've got me baby brother. _Castiel turns on the bed, facing the opposite of where Lucifer was sitting, _Oh of course ignore the big brother who's trying to be nice. Stupid Satan, stick to what you're good at. What is that though, Castiel? Hmm.. share with me. I mean it looks to me like it's just being there for my family, I don't see Michael visiting you. Where's Balthazar? Anna? Gabriel? How about them, Castiel. They're not here, they're not coming back. Unlike me, loyal to the end, sounds kind of familiar doesn't it? Heaven's angel having to stay locked up by himself to only wonder why his family doesn't want him anymore. Oh that's right Castiel, Sam and Dean are coming back. We'll just wait here then, like every other day? Or maybe this time they'll finally show up, like they did last time and the time before that. Oh wait a minute, they didn't._ Castiel shuts his eyes, he wraps his coat around him even more and pinches his skin hard but Lucifer isn't gone._You're not getting rid of me that easy Cas, it's not like Heaven you can't just kick me off a cloud and never look back like Michael. _He gets out of the bed and walks towards the window, he sees none of the guards are out there and looks back at Lucifer. _What is it Cassy, going to try and get away from me? Remember I'm in your head, it doesn't work like that kid. _Castiel ignores him and grips his coat ties tight and shuts his eyes, when he opens them he finds himself in the hospital garden. He walks over to the pond and sits down next to it. He begins to talk with Jimmy, and Lucifer isn't there.


	3. Tonight Will Be Long and Daunting

We wont be spending time at the mental hospital for a few days. We'll pop in so they know we're there and haven't escaped but… but Castiel and I need some time. We'll probably go off and look for some peace. I remember we would go and seek revelation… that seems so long ago. We'll be visiting the mountains, camping there. Observing the wild life, hanging out in the garden was getting a bit cramped with some of the new patients and all the doctors crawling around to make sure none of us commit suicide and "spark a chain reaction". Maybe Castiel and I will do a few hunts on our own, we still have some juice left in us. I mean it's not like we're doing anything anyways, we sit here in this hospital 24/7 watching these people. Castiel looks in shame while Lucifer haunts in disgust.


	4. It's My Home, Jimmy

_Conversation between Castiel and Jimmy, no Hallucifer/Lucifer. This was originally a full conversation post, that I had made on my blog that I then made into a prose piece. So here ya go!_

* * *

He sat on the grass in the middle of a small bed of flowers. He picked a small tulip up from the ground and ran his fingers along the smooth petals, "Castiel…" he spoke then listened. "Yes Jimmy?"

He played with the small flower, it wasn't fully bloomed and in his hand made him feel like a giant, "Um… uh", he shifted in the grass removing one of the coat ties from underneath him, "I know you're really attached to this coat… but I mean look at it" he says placing the flowers stem into one of the belt holes on the tie.

"What about it, Jimmy?"

He keeps removing the small flower, and putting it into the next hole, "It's got blood" he looks down at the sleeve of his jacket noticing some black stains on it, "and I don't even know what that is".

"All sings of a battle fought and won".

He pressed his nose against the coat and quickly removed his face away from it. "Castiel, maybe you should wash the coat".

He quickly feels anger begin to build up inside him, "no, Jimmy".

He moves his head and sets the flower back on the ground next to him, "Cas, it smells. We walk around in this everyday and people are starting to avoid us because of how this smells". He says to him picking the flower back up and putting it in the coat pocket along with a few other tulips. He takes the coat off and folds it up onto his lap.

"I don't care Jimmy, this is my coat".

Jimmy looks down and smiles a bit from the comment, "actually Castiel, the coat's mine. Don't worry though, it's not like we're throwing it away. It's just going for a wash, you'll have it back af-"

"-No Jimmy".

He lets out a deep breath, his eyebrows scrunch together. He couldn't understand why this angel was so attached to a coat. "Why not, Cas?"

He then feels the mood drop from stubborn to remorse. "… it's the only thing I have left of my home" Castiel replies to him.

Jimmy pats the jacket in his lap and removes some grass from it, "Oh" he takes a few long pauses in between his words. "I mean… I guess… I guess we don't need to wash it right now at least", he says knowing he was wrong. He knew the coat needed to be washed, and needed it to happen today, but maybe he could let Cas hold onto it for a little while longer.

"Thank you, Jimmy".

"Yeah Cas, it's no problem".


End file.
